Orange Is the New Purple
Orange Is the New Purple is a three issue comic by Joe Books. Summary Cast Quotes :"I mean, if there were even the slightest chance of a breakout at this facility, would I have the media and a classroom full of children here? I'd have to be the most incompetent civil servant on the planet!" :- Warden Dullerd vastly underestimates how well he knows himself. Gallery Notes References * The arc's title is a reference to the 2013 television series Orange Is the New Black, which title itself is an adaption of the common phrase "[new black|[... is the new black]]". * The Main Street Lit-Up Electrical Parade is a homage to the Main Street Electrical Parade. * The street sign that Darkwing uses the gas gun's hook on denotes an intersection between Zaslove Avenue and Stones Street. The first is named after Alan Zaslove and the latter after Tad Stones. * In issue 2, Camille's powers go haywire and force her into nine different shapes. These shapes represent Comet Guy, Flarg, an unknown entity, the King, E. Thaddeus Rockwell, an unknown entity, Ordinary Guy, Banana Boy, and Wacko. * Isis's ice dress is a reference to Elsa's ice dress in the 2013 movie Frozen. Her new haircut is an allusion to Ursula's from the 1989 movie The Little Mermaid. Continuity * Launchpad claims to not have a driver's license in issue 1, but more than once Launchpad has been the driver of the Mallards' car and the Ratcatcher. Aaron Sparrow has clarified that Launchpad's license has expired.Aaron Sparrow on Launchpad's license on Twitter * The comic skips over various developments that have taken place before "Orange Is the New Purple" in order to tell its story. Presumably, these will get addressed at a later time. The developments are: the return of SHUSH to the public eye after "F.O.W.L. Disposition", the return of Negaduck after "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings", and the identities of the other two inmates stuck in solitary confinement who have eyes similar to Gnatmare's. Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of Desiree Bell, Dullerd, Muckduck, Derp Derfson and Quackenbush Tunnel. Muckduck was mentioned prior in the The Definitively Dangerous Edition version of "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings", Part 1. * Dip Dopson and Chip Dipson make their first visual appearances after having only been voices in the comics prior. Errors * Numerous henchmen and partners-in-crime are not part of the prison population. Those missing are Moliarty's army, Phineas Sharp's henchmen, Horatio, Isis Vanderchill's fireflies, the penguins, Bugmaster's henchmen, the Suits, Spike, Hoof or Mouth, Flygirl, and arguably the rest of the Beagle Boys. While it's certainly possible several are simply still free or don't qualify for the maximum security treatment, the amount of missing villains is high enough that the arguments don't logically cover them all. Especially since the entire Cheese Gang qualifies for the maximum security treatment. * As per the game, Wolfduck only has his muscular form when exposed to moonlight. No reason is given as to why he is in his muscular form in issue 1 instead of in his small form. * The Cheese Gang in issue 2 is generally off-model, but two members stand out. The one wearing a bobble cap lacks his thick eyebrows and blue irises. The leader of the gang is unrecognizable, being too large and lacking the small snout with black, drooping nose he is supposed to have. * Similarly, Pokerface is drawn somewhat muscular despite being fat in his comic of origin. He's more like his supposed shape in his profile in issue 3, although still not as rotund. * In issue 1, the Beagle Boys are drawn as the generic design Carl Barks gave them. In issue 2, they have DuckTales designs and are identifiable as Bigtime, Burger, and Bouncer. In issue 3, they're back to the generic designs. * Liquidator's profile in issue 2 states that he has no known relatives, yet Liquidator made mention of his cousin Morty in "Dry Hard". Other * Whereas the first issue contains promotional material for Gravity Falls as extra, the second issue ends with three one-page character profiles for Liquidator, Megavolt, and Negaduck. The third issue ends with profiles for Steelbeak, Pokerface, and Bushroot. * Although they do not appear, Morgana Macawber, Dr. Slug and Derek Blunt are mentioned in respectively issue 1, issue 1, and issue 2. * The preview pages of the first issue went up on April 03, 2016. References External links * Orange Is the New Purple at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Joe Books